Death Note 4th of July
by Tibarn'Worshipper
Summary: After being transfered to an American Wammy House, L decides to show his patriotic side. But when a trip to D.C.with his three heirs goes wrong, what will your beloved detective do?
1. Chapter 1

"L!"

L's eyes flew open to the sound of his name being hissed. He scrambled up in his bed, wildly looking at his surroundings. His room was completely dark except for the early morning light that spilled through a window on the far side of the room. The only furniture was a bed, a large desk that looked like it was about to brake, a wooden chair whose legs were different lengths, and a bookshelf that only held one shelf. The detective cautiously lowered his head back down onto his lumpy pillow. He had thought that he had heard something, but he couldn't see-

"L!" the hiss came again.

This time L jumped out of bed and grabbed a badly bent golf club from underneath the bed. He raised the club over his head, his eyes scanning the dark room, trying to find the intruder. A small tap on his shoulder caused L to spin around, the bat almost coming in contact with someone.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" someone called out indignantly.

Light suddenly filled the room, causing L to drop the club and put his hands in front of his eyes.

"Geez," the voice continued, "you could have killed me."

The raven haired detective slowly cracked one of his eyes open to see a blonde haired, blue eyed 11 year old glaring crossly at him. Embarrassment flowed through L as he realized that he had attacked one of his would-be-heirs. Thankfully, Mello was a fast mover. If it had been Near. . .

"Hello, earth to L," Mello said, waving his hand in front of L's eyes. The blonde was too short to completely reach the older boy's eyes, so he had to jump to reach, "get dressed. We're about to leave."

A firm hand on Mello's head stopped him from jumping, "Where are we going?" L asked. He had woken up too early to remember anything besides the fact that the Wammy House was supposed to be serving a special strawberry breakfast today.

Mello stared at him dubiously for a moment, "Don't you know what today is?" he asked incredulously.

L shook his head.

Mello was slack-jawed.

The slack-jaw was making L feel uncomfortable. He hated it when people stared at him like he was a complete idiot. It was only then when L noticed Mello's clothes. The perky blonde was wearing a tight pair of blue pants, a white shirt that was so bright it made L's eyes hurt to look at, and red sneakers, wristbands, and baseball cap. This wasn't Mello's usual attire. He only dressed in something other than black if it was a holiday. What holiday had something to do with the colors red, white, and blue?

Then it dawned on L.

"It's the Fourth of July." He declared out loud.

Three months ago, Wammy had insisted that L move to the Wammy house in The United States. Wammy had wanted L to learn about different customs around the world, and America, being the "Melting Pot of the world", seemed to be the perfect place. L had agreed, but he had insisted that Mello and Near be allowed to go with him. He only had a few more years with them at best before he would leave the orphanage and become a detective, and he wanted to be with them as much as possible. Near had been more than eager to accompany L, but Mello had thrown a hissy fit because Matt wasn't allowed to go. Wammy wasn't happy about Near and Mello going ("What would I do if your plane was hijacked by terrorists and flown into a building?" Wammy had asked L.), and absolutely refused to allow Matt to go. Upon hearing this, Mello had locked himself in his room for five days before L secretly promised that if Matt wanted to go, then they would put him in suitcase and sneak him past Wammy. And that's what they had done. While L, Near, and Mello had sat first class in the 6 hour flight from England to Virginia, Matt had been squished into a large suitcase with only one of Near's robots and a half-eaten bar of chocolate from Mello to keep him company (his video games would have made too much noise, so L had confiscated them). Even though Wammy probably wouldn't even notice that the red-head was missing, Matt still had to remain in hiding at the American Wammy House. He slept in the basement behind boxes of frozen meat and had his meals delivered to him by Mello.

Mello pursued his lips, "Really? I hadn't noticed." His tone was sarcastic.

L glanced down at the chocolate addict with a bemused expression, "I have to get dressed, and if you really want to see that. . ."

Mello put a hand to his mouth and made a gagging noise, "No!" he cried, "Please, no! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." With that, the blonde turned and ran out of the room. L chuckled to himself. Like he would honestly undress in front of Mello. Then again, considering Mello's childhood before the Wammy House, that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Twenty minutes later, L walked into the large kitchen of the orphanage. He was dressed in his usual clothes- light blue jean, and a white shirt. Trying to get into the patriotic mood, he had found a pair of red Converse High-tops and a pin of the American flag. The kitchen was empty except for Mello, who was sitting on one of the metal countertops, a red head with goggles that was sitting on the floor directly under Mello, and a white haired Near who was holding a large picnic basket.

The three boys were in a heated conversation and didn't notice when L entered the kitchen.

"All I'm saying is that if Carrie Underwood got the chance to beat up Biance, she would." Mello said, his voice annoyed.

"And who would win that fight?" Matt's voice was distracted; he was probably playing a video game.

"Biance." Said Mello.

"Underwood." Near said at the same time.

Mello glared at the nine-year old, "Biance would win." He growled.

Near shook his head, "The scales are in Underwood's favor. She is a black belt in karate and works out every day with a personal trainer."

"No wonder why she has such a good looking body." Matt said dreamily.

There was a scuffling sound and then an exclamation of pain. "What did you kick me for, Mello?" Matt shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mello said sweetly, "I didn't see you there."

L coughed slightly. The three boys turned and said simultaneously, "L!"

Near set the picnic basket down on the floor and ran to L. L held his arms out and Near jumped into them for a bear hug.

"Hey, I want a hug too." Mello cried.

Seconds later, L was lying on the floor while his heirs were sprawled on top of him. When Mello had charged him, L had been barely able to stay on his feet. Then Matt had tackled his legs, and the detective had gone down.

L laughed and tried to sit up. Matt rolled off and fell to the floor. Near jumped onto L's back and wrapped his arms around L's neck and his legs around his waist. Mello grabbed L's right leg and sat on his shoe. Copying Mello, Matt got up and attached himself to L's other leg.

"You call this a fair fight?" L asked teasingly, "three against one?"

"Considering that we're only 11, 10, and 9, it's pretty sad that you can't beat us." Mello retorted.

L rolled his eyes.

With great difficulty, he walked over to where the picnic basket was and picked it up.

Matt whistled, "Wow, L" he said, "You can walk while carrying all three of us. You must be really strong."

"Well considering the fact that together, the three of you weigh a total of thirty pounds, it's not that difficult." L lied.

"Would you rather we be fat?" Near inquired.

"God no!" L said, his voice stained, "Stay skinny. Thin is the way to go. Now how about you guys get off of me?"

Matt and Mello obliged. L handed them the basket, and both held the handle.

"Why does Near get to stay on your back?" Mello complained.

"Cause I'm the youngest and his favorite." Near said smugly.

Mello snorted, "L doesn't have favorites, right, L?"

"Err . . . sure." L said uneasily. Okay so he did favor Near a little more than the other two, but come on! How was he supposed the nine year old when he turned those big, black, puppy dog eyes on him? Near was adorable, dangerously so. And he knew it.

Near's grip tightened on L's neck, "Do I have to get down?" he asked in a small voice. L knew that if he looked behind him, his will-power would crumble. Just hearing that pathetic voice was making it waver. Instead of causing himself the grief of debating the matter, L just shook his head, "You can stay if you want to."

Mello gave him a dark look.

Near stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Seeing the tension between the two that would probably result in a fight, L cleared his voice, "S what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Visiting the national monuments, picnic on the Potomac, and watching the fireworks." Matt responded, ticking each activity off on his fingers.

"We should probably get going then."

"What about breakfast?" Near asked, "We don't have to leave yet, it's only 7:30."

But l was worried about someone finding Matt. "We can stop at Mc Donald's," he said, walking out of the kitchen, "But we need to get to the subway. D.C. will be crowded today, so we need to try to beat the crowds."

"You aren't going to make us walk to the subway are you?" Mello asked suspiciously.

"Not in this heat. I heard that one of the teachers here just bought a new Porsche. We can borrow that."

"I call shotgun!" Mello hollered, dragging the picnic basket and Matt to the garage in his haste to sit up front.

L sighed, "always on the move." He muttered under his breath.

I am such a hopeless push over. L thought to himself as the cherry red Porsche sped through yet another red light. The original plan had been that L would drive while Mello would sit in the front. Matt would sit in the back with Near while reading the directions to the subway. But of course, that was not what had happened. Mello had locked himself in the driver's seat and insisted that he drive. L had been about to pick the car's lock, but Mello had threatened to Call Wammy and tell him that L had been the one who had made his Volvo blow up. L had succumbed only because Wammy had nearly had a heart attack whenever L did the smallest bad thing. So Mello had ended up driving and Matt was sitting in shotgun. L had almost had a heart attack of his own when Near had gotten into the front seat. The thought of the little nine year old up front while Mello was driving was enough to turn even the healthiest person a sickly shade of green. L had literally dragged the albino child into the back seat with him and strapped him in with every piece of rope or string he could get his hands on.

"This thing runs great!" Mello shouted back at L.

L was too terrified to answer the happy blonde. L was desperately clutching Near to his body, terror coursing through his veins. The speed limit was 45 but Mello was making the car go 80. It was a wonder that the police hadn't noticed them yet. Then again, Mello was probably going too fast for them to even see them.

Mello blasted through a stop sign, nearly hitting a blue Mercedes. "Watch where you're going!" Mello screamed out of the window. He turned his attention back to the road, "Can you believe these people?" he asked to no one in particular, "They should be watching where they are going."

"You're supposed to stop at a stop sign." Near reminded him.

Mello snorted, "The law doesn't apply to me because I'm only 11."

"Then why are you driving?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Even though you are underage?"

"Driving underage is the best time to drive. You can do whatever you want. And if you get caught, you can blame bad parenting."

"Take a right." Matt interrupted.

Mello violently twisted the wheel to the right. L was thrown against the car door, his mouth plastered against the window.

"We're here!" Mello sang, the Porsche slamming against the sidewalk. Everyone on the walk stopped and stared at the flashy car. Mello and Matt, who were completely oblivious, slid out of the car and hopped up onto the sidewalk, "Come on, L" they chorused.

It took a total of ten minutes for L to completely untie Near. When he finally finished, the floor was completely covered in bits of rope and string.

Mello was passed out on a bench, pretending to sleep. Matt was sitting next to him, playing with some video game.

"Well it's about time!" Mello sprang up as L and Near approached the bench, "Hurry up!"

Inside the train station, L purchased tickets and guided the three children down the escalator. While waiting for the train to arrive Mello and Matt tried to make up a "secret handshake". However, after Matt poked Mello in the eye for the third time, they gave up.

The train arrived and scared Near to death. He started to cry and sat down in the middle of the platform. L had to carry him onto the train and hold him in his lap. Mello turned a bright shade of green and sat as far away from the crying Near as possible. Thankfully Near stopped crying after a few minutes. He sniffled and snuggled into L's chest. L felt like a parent. He often did what with taking three children under his wing. It was a satisfying feeling.

The four orphans got off at China Town. After getting lost in the confusing subway, they finally found the escalator that took them to the surface.

L had been right. D.C. was crowded. There was hardly any space to walk on the sidewalk. The slightest of movements would bring on a myriad of elbow jabs from passerbyers. Terrified of losing the children, L had ever one hold hands. He cast a disapproving glance in Mello's direction when the blonde showed a little too much eager at holding Matt's hand. Something would have to be done about that before it escalated into. . .

Finally, L got tired of trying to walk through the crowd and waved down a taxi. He herded his group into the back seat. There wasn't enough for all of them, and there was no way that L would allow them to sit in the back by themselves. Matt sat up front.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"The Lincoln Memorial." L told him.

Mello groaned, "Not a boring monument!"

"It's not boring." L objected.

Mello ignored him, "why can't we go somewhere interesting like Hersey Park?"

"That's in Pennsylvania." Near pointed out.

"So?" Mello glared at the younger boy.

Near smiled up at L, "I think that the Lincoln Memorial is a great idea. L wouldn't have suggested it other wise."

L felt a wave of pride spread through him. He had taught Near well.

Mello rolled his eyes and glared out the window, "Kiss- up." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello was bored.

For the past three hours, L had taken Mello, Matt, and Near to various monuments around D.C. L had read every single stinking inscription and then given them an in depth review of each person that the monument had been made for. They were currently at the Jefferson Memorial. L, of course, was reading the signs that were scattered throughout the memorial. Near, being the kiss-up that he was, followed L and commented on the historical building. Matt was sitting on the steps outside, playing a video game.

Mello hated history. Especially American history. It was such a dull subject. The only thing that could bore him more was Middle Eastern history. Mello shuddered at the thought.

Mello stalked over to L and let out an exasperated sigh. When that triggered no response from the detective, Mello cleared his throat loudly. No response.

"L!!!!" Mello screamed at the top of his lungs.

L, along with everyone else in the museum, whipped around to stare at the blonde.

"What is it?" L hissed.

"I'm bored." Mello moaned.

The detective hissed through his teeth, "There was no need to scream."

"You weren't paying attention to me."

A hand was suddenly placed on Mello's shoulder. Startled, the blonde turned around to see a security lady looking at him with disdain. Her name tag read, Nina.

"Is there any trouble?" she asked in a polite, authoritative voice.

"No, we're fine." Mello growled, resisting the urge to bite the lady's hand.

Nina looked at L for a second opinion.

"Were' honestly fine." He assured.

Nina grimaced then sighed, "All right sir. I'll be watching you though. It's not every day that we have a teen come in with his children."

With that, Nina walked off with L gaping at her back. "B-but they're not mine." He stuttered.

Mello smirked, "She's probably wondering about the poor girl that lost her virginity to you."

L threw him a look that could have melted a block of steel, "Zip. It."

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

"NO!"

Mello frowned and stalked off. Obviously L wasn't going to be convinced. This meant that Mello would have to take matters into his own hands. He absently wondered around the monument wondering what to do. Nothing too bad; he didn't want them to get arrested, but it had to be something that would get them thrown out. Chocolate always helped him think better, so he pulled out a bar of it and broke off a piece.

"You're going to die."

Mello whirled around, dropping the chocolate. Behind him was Nina, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and seriousness.

"What?" Mello asked, his voice slightly quavering.

"If you keep on eating all that chocolate," Nina pointed to the discarded bar on the floor, "you will have a heart attack."

Mello took a step away from Nina, "Okay…"

Nina stooped down and picked up the chocolate bar. She examined it for one second before handing it to Mello. The blonde took it carefully, no longer in the mood to eat it. He glanced back up at Nina to see that she was staring at him. A long silence ensued before Mello slowly backed away and walked off.

Ten minutes later Mello finally had a plan to get out of the cursed monument. All he needed was an audience, and by the looks of it, everyone was in the exact center of the room.

Mello casually walked over to the crowd and waited until there were a few people who were glancing at him. Satisfied, Mello unzipped his pants, pulled them down, and relieved himself.

What happened next was chaos.

Seven security guards seemed to converge on Mello, pulling his pants back up and hauling him out of the monument. Mello was able to see L and Near being carried off to. Security guards were yelling into their walkie talkies, "We don't believe it to be a terrorist attack." This made Mello laugh. Ya, he could see it now on tomorrow's news. ELEVEN YEAR OLD TRIES TO DESTROY JEFFERSON MONUMENT WITH HIS PEE.

When the security guards got out of the monument, they dumped the three onto the floor. Mello felt L grab his shirt and drag him away. Near was on L's back, throwing Legos at the security guards who gave chase. Mello watched as one Lego sailed into a guard's mouth. L was yelling for Matt who came running up to the three "convicts" with a look of confusion on his face. L didn't stop running; he simply grabbed Matt's arm as he ran by and started dragging him too.

"Where are we going?" Matt yelled.

"Away from here!"

The four eventually managed to lose the security guards. Well, technically, the guards had given up chase. They had bigger issues that an eleven year old who peed on their monuments. Despite this, L hadn't stopped running until he reached a large, grassy stretch on the edge of the Potomac. He set down the younger orphans before collapsing on the grass. The three children had waited silently for him to sit up and say something. When he did finally say something, it hadn't been the harsh response that they had been expecting. L had laughed and congratulated for becoming the world's youngest petty criminal. Mello had objected at the word "petty", but was nonetheless happy that he wasn't going to get in trouble. Near had smile and crawled into L's lap where the two had started playing some weird game about chemistry. Matt, who by some miracle still had the picnic basket, invited Mello to play a game of Frisbee. Mello readily agreed, surprised that Matt wanted to play something that wasn't a video game. It was fun to play with Matt despite the fact the fact that he rarely caught to Frisbee and rarely threw it correctly. Mello started to really enjoy himself and laughed out loud just for the heck of it. After an hour of that, the two boys came back to where L had spread out the picnic basket and laid out the food. Mello gaped at the two foot high chocolate pie that L had brought, and ate all of it before L could protest. Matt loaded his plate with potato salad and barbeque, and tried to convince Mello to eat some of it. L was feeding Near some fruit while intermently eating his own fruit.

While they were eating, the sun had started to set and now it was dark. L produced a small lantern and lit it.

"Won't that attract moths?" Matt asked.

Mello scoffed, "Don't tell me that you are afraid of some little moths, Matt."

"No," Matt said defensively, "I'm just… worried about Near."

"But I'm not scared of moths." The albino nine year old whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of moths, Matt." L chided gently.

"You don't need to worry, I'll protect you." Mello said, picking up a stick, "they won't be able to het passed me."

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Mello." He said.

At that moment, fireworks exploded over head. L and Near gazed transfixed at the colorful lights. Mello however was frozen in place. More fireworks went up, and the blonde winced at the sound they made when they exploded. He covered his ears with his hands and squeezed hi eyes shut. Just block it out, just block it out. But the sound was too loud to be blocked. Mello hated to admit it, but the loud sound scared him. He shivered, knowing that there would be at least a half hour long barrage of fire works.

Mello suddenly felt himself wrapped in a hug. He tentatively opened his eyes to see that it was Matt who was hugging him. "It's okay, Mello." The ten year old told him, "I'll protect you."

Mello felt tears in his eyes. He was unused to people caring about him, and Matt's concern caught him off- guard. Mello hugged Matt back, and choked out a small whisper.

"Let's make a promise," Mello felt Matt's head nod, "let's promise to always be there for each other, no matter what happens. Promise that we will always protect each other."

Matt pulled out of the hug, "We can be each other's guardian angels."

Mello nodded, "It's promise."

"Until death do us part."


End file.
